ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
費加羅城
簡介 __TOC__ * '''來自''': Final Fantasy VI * '''類型''': 莫古利王活動 * '''參考''': [https://lapis-prod-staticnews-gumi-sg.akamaized.net/prod//zh/img/news_banner_FFVI_FigaroCastle.jpg 官方公告] * '''相關活動''': [[Figaro Castle - Exploration]] * '''活動時間''': 5/24/19 16:00 - 6/7/19 15:59 * '''兌換時間''': 5/24/19 16:00 - 6/14/19 15:59 特有裝備能力 Battle Info BGN= Figaro Castle - BGN |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No items |mission-3 = Use black magic |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Humpty]] |boss = [[Humpty]] |drop = '''50 event points''' }} |-| INT= Figaro Castle - INT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No espers |mission-3 = Deal lightning damage to an enemy |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Humpty]] |boss = [[Dropper]] |drop = '''100 event points''' }} |-| ADV= Figaro Castle - ADV |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No recovery magic |mission-3 = Deal fire and light damage to an enemy |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Dropper]] [[Humpty]] |boss = [[Cruller]] |drop = '''150 event points''' }} |-| PRO= Figaro Castle - PRO |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No limit bursts |mission-3 = Deal wind damage 2 times or to an enemy |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Cruller]] [[Dropper]] [[Humpty]] |boss = [[Neck Hunter]] |drop = '''200 event points''' }} |-| ELT= Figaro Castle - ELT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No espers |mission-3 = Use 2 or more limit bursts |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Cruller]] [[Dropper]] [[Humpty]] [[Neck Hunter]] |boss = [[Dante (FFVI)|Dante]] |drop = '''250 event points''' }} |-| LGD= Figaro Castle - LGD |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use 3 or more limit bursts |mission-3 = Evoke an esper |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Cruller]] [[Dropper]] [[Humpty]] [[Neck Hunter]] |boss = [[Dante (FFVI)|Dante]] |drop = '''400 event points''' }} Boss Info (LGD) Tips * See [[Talk:Figaro Castle|testimonials and discussions.]] * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. **[[Golden Bomb]] drops 500 currency on defeat. ** [[Sand Ray]] drops 1000 currency on defeat. * [[Map|Maps]] will drop randomly from the boss, but are unaffected by item drop rate passives. * You can use [[Escape]] to avoid any regular battle, but it isn't recommended as you will lose some currency. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with [[Pod 153]], and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use [[Defensive Freeze]], [[Rikku's Pouch]] or [[World Destroyer]] to break their defenses. ** Use [[Crazy Day]] for imperil if needed. ** Use [[Hero's Rime]] from [[Siren]] or [[Apollo Harp]] to buff ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR. Videos Figaro Castle - LGD =